The mask I must where to hide who I am
by Wolfgirl1233
Summary: ,,,
1. Yami

Yami Hakumei

The first day of school. For me any way's. It was the middle of the school year and I had been a transfer student. I walked through the halls and made my way to the office. "Hello how may I help you?" said the woman at the desk. "Yeah I'm new and I'm not shore where I'm supposed to be." I said shyly.

"What's your name?" said the woman

"Yami Hakumei" I answered

The woman looked through some papers and pulled one out. "Ah yes. You're our new transfer student."

I nodded. "Here's your schedule and the list of books you will need to get." she handed me some papers and sent me off to my first class.

My first class was study. I walked in quietly and sat down in the very back seat nearest the window. A couple of girls walked over to me an asked me my name. "Yami Hakumei" I said nervously. "That's quite a name" said one of the girls trying to hold back laughter. They walked away and started laughing and making fun of my name. I folded my arms on the desk and put my head down. I had nothing to do, so I just stared out the window.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hi" I said shyly.

"Hey, your new right?" said the boy.

"Yeah" I answered.

"I see you met Karei and her posy"

I nodded

"I'm Koyuki Kanashimi."

"I'm Yami Hakumei."

"Nice to meat you Yami." he said. Then I heard a yell come from Karei. "Koyuki don't talk to her."

"Why not?" Koyuki yelled back

"She's a loner. And I heard her parents are both dead. Her dad killed her mom and then killed him self. And just listen to her name Yami, who wants a name that means darkness. So how many suicide pills are you on Yami?"

I looked at her about to cry and put my head back own on my desk. "Oh she's crying" said Karei sarcastically.

Koyuki walked back over to me and said "Hey just ignore them. Your name is beautiful. There's nothing wrong with it. And about your parents..."

I cut him off. "Please don't. I don't need your pity. Just please leave me alone" I said holding back tears. He walked away and Karei said "See Koyuki. Forget about her. She's not worth it."

The bell rang and I was the last on to leave the room. I went to my next class, which was math. Again I sat in the most secluded seat I could fined. The teacher walked in and right behind her was Karei. "Ok class we have a new student to day. Her name is Yami Hakumei. Every one try to be nice and show her around and help her if she gets lost. Ok now that introductions are over let get back to math." she said kindly. She went to the bored and wrote down a math problem. "Can anyone figure this out in there head?...Anyone?" It was a very complicate math problem. I new the answer but I didn't want to say anything until. "Yami do you know the answer?" she asked desperately. "Well, X86, YZ, So Y and Z both 1,739 and in the other problem X 67 so the hole problem is impossible unless you add 6" I finished answering the question and every one was looking at me amazed, including the teacher. I was really proud of my self until Karei said "Wow she's a teachers pet too."

Every one started laughing and the smile on my face turned into a frown and I put my head down on the desk. "Ok let's get back to work class."

The rest of the day was the same. People talking about me. With in the time I got there to the time lunch started, many stories about me had erupted. The only one I heard was that I killed both my parents and made it look like my dad did it. With that being spread around at lunch I sat alone. I went to the last of my classes and went home, well as close to home as I could get. It was more are less a tent in the woods. I had no more family to go to so I lived in the forest.

My whole family was dead. I only ever had a mom, dad and a grandmother but they are all dead now. Both of my parents were the only children in there family so I had no aunts or uncles.

As I walked home I was feeling really sad about my parents. I never really liked or cared for either of them. But when people say things like what happened at school it makes me feel like I have to have parents to be normal. Maybe that's it. Maybe I'm just not normal. Or was I felling bad about ignoring that boy in my study. I don't know.

I arrived at the entrance to the forest path. I walked in. I walked about 30 yards and looked for the heart tree. Its tree that's trunk was split in 2 and the 2 sides meet and form a heart shape. That's the marker I use to fined the right place to turn. I turned into the dark forest and walked. I pulled out my flash light and the batteries died. I kept hitting it and it flickered but no luck it was dead. It was getting dark and I still wasn't home. The sun almost set when I reached my tent. I crawled in and my food had been eaten and torn apart. I hole in the back of the tent and food all over the tent and behind the tent. I sat on my feet and said "great this is just wonderful. No food, a hole in the tent and its going to rain tonight"

I also had a radio to check the weather. I turned it on. "A powerful storm is headed our way tonight. There's flood warning all over the county. Wind gusts as fast as 70mph."

I switched of the radio and cleaned up the food. I had to carry it far from the tent. It was dark and I want shore were I was going. I walked as striate as possible and dumped it. It started to rain so I started running. I forgot about a hole I tripped in before. I tripped and twisted my ankle. I yelled in pain and furry. I lied on the ground for, it seemed like hours. I was soaked and shivering. I took a deep breath and stood up and fell on the ground again. My ankle hurt too much. So, I crawled my way back to the tent. I fell asleep to the tent rustling and shivering.


	2. Home

The next day I woke up soaked and cold. I crawled out of the tent and got ready for school. It was had seeing as I couldn't stand up.

"How am I going to get to school? Maybe I should just go to the hospital. But still how." I said to my self. Then I saw a perfect walking stick.

I limped my way to the hospital. They said it was just a sprain and gave me cruches. I got to school late and went as fast as I could to my class. It was math. Karei looked at me and said "What did you do try to jump off a building". I looked at her and gave her a dirty look.

I went to my next 3 classes and then lunch. I didn't have anything money or anything to eat.

"Hey" Koyuki had just walked over.

I just looked at him

"Yah so I think we may have gotten of on the wrong foot yesterday."

"Why do you want to be my friend?" I asked

Koyuki sat down "Well your new and I thought you could use a friend seeing as this is a new place and all."

"Thanks" I said with a smile. Probably the first really good feeling I have had in a long time.

"So what happened? What with the cruches?"

"I tripped and twisted it."

"How?"

"I was runni...I fell down the stairs at home." I caught my self. I had almost told him what really happened but I wanted to keep home or lack there of a secret. After I said this my stomach gurgled.

"Why don't you get some lunch?" he asked me

I hesitated to answer. "uhh...well...I don't any money"

"Why didn't you bring lunch?" he asked

"uhh...so I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't..."

Koyuki cut me off. "It's ok. Why didn't you answer my question?"

Suddenly the bell rang. I bolted out of the lunch room. I couldn't tell him. I felt bad about not telling him but I feel like if he knows he won't want to be my friend anymore or he'll tell everyone. I went to my last class which was study today. I walked in and Karei was sitting on one of the decks talking to her friends. I went to my desk by the window and looked out at the sky. It was cloudy and dark almost as if...it started to rain. I lifted my head and checked the clock. I still had a half an hour to go and it takes me 15-20 minutes to get home. The rain was coming down really hard. Then Koyuki walked over. "Hey why didn't you answer my question at lunch?". I looked away.

"Yami, is there something going on at home? Are they starving you? Yami look at me"

I kept my head down.

"Yami?" He said in a calm but demanding voice. He took my hand in his and said "Yami I care about you. You can trust me. If you need to tell me something you can."

"How can you care about me? You don't know anything about me?" I said still not making eye contact.

"Well, I'm trying but you keep avoiding my questions. Just answer me this. What's your home life like?

I lifted up my head and just looked into his eyes. I was about to say what my home was when the bell rang "I gotta go. Sorry" I said as I walked out. I got out of the school as fast as I could and limped my way home as fast as I could. I got to the forest entrance. I went in and every time my cruches hit the mud they sunk in. I finally got to the heart tree and I went to my tent as fast as possible. When I got there I was soaked with mud and rain. I fell to my knees and thought about what I should do, when I hear foot steps and rustling in the bushes. I turned around and saw nothing. I sat still. If it was anything dangerous I'd better not move quickly. The rustling stopped. I grabbed my cruches and tried to stand up but they kept sinking into the mud. I couldn't walk. I sat in the mud waiting and thinking. What was I to do now. Last night I lost my food. Tonight I lost everything ells. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jump and fell side ways into the mud. I saw who it was... "Koyuki how did you fined me? Why are you here?" I said as he gave me a hand and lifted me up. "I wanted to see what you were hiding. Yami. Why didn't you tell me? You could have stayed with me."

I looked at him with a face full of shame. I didn't know what to say. "I don't know. I guess I just didn't want to burden anyone."

"Yami. Why would you think that?"

"Because that's how my parents made me feel. To them I was just something extra to take care of. They didn't love me. So when they died, I had no other family and I had it in my head that I was just a burden to people. So I never asked for help."

"How long have you been out here?"

"I don't know."

"How did you survive?"

"Well I would collect rain water and steal food. I would go into restaurants and collect food that had not been finished. I had enough for at least week until yesterday. I came back and it had been all eaten and scattered by animals that got into my tent."

"Wow. Your a genuine bad girl aren't you." he said with a smile and we both started laughing.

"So I guess your coming to my house."

"Are you shore? Because I cou..."

"Yami if I wasn't shore I wouldn't have offered."

I smiled and he picked me up onto his back and carried the cruches.


	3. Safe Place

We arrived at his house. It was big and had light blue siding. He carried me in and walked into what seemed to be a living room. It was beautiful. White wallpaper with blue roses allover and a dark navy carpet. He sat me on the couch which was also blue. "I will go get you some dry clothes and we should probably put ice on your ankle. I nodded and Koyuki went up some stairs a few minutes later he came down with some clothes. "Sorry it's the only thing that would remotely fit you" he put down some green plad boxers and a large tee shirt. "I'll leave the room so you don't have to walk and you can change."

"Thanks" I said

I changed and Koyuki yelled in "Are you done?"

"Yah you can come in"

He walked in and put some ice on my ankle.

"Were are your parents?" I asked

"I only have a mom. My parents are divorced. But my mom is at work. She's a layer."

"So that's why your house is so nice."

We both laughed. Then it sounded like the front door opened. "Koyuki are you home?" said a female voice

"Yah I'm in the living room." Koyuki yelled back

A woman walked in to the room and Koyuki said "Mom this is Yami. Would it be ok if she stayed with us for a while?"

"Yeah shore. What's wrong with your ankle sweetie?" said Mrs. Kanashimi with a really

"Oh, I just tripped. It's not that bad."

"Ok that's good. So where do you live?"

"Well uhhhh. I umm I lived in a tent in the local forest but the rain destroyed it and that's why Koyuki said I could stay here, but don't feel like you have to let me stay, if I'm too much trouble ill leave. Don't feel bad."

"Hey hey sweetie you can stay as long as you like. You will be no trouble at all. You welcome to stay as long as you need." she said

"That's so nice of you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. And I promise I will help you with house work and things like that."

"Hey hun. The only thing I want you to worry about is that ankle. Ok."

I nodded with a smile and Mrs. Kanashimi smiled back and left the room.

"Your mom is so nice. Thank you so much for letting me stay, Koyuki."

"It's no problem." He said with a smile "You'd better get to sleep. Its late."

The next day I was waken up by a warm wet feeling. I opened my eyes and a big golden retriever was liking my face. I lifted my self up and started scratching his ears. Koyuki ran over to me and pulled the dog away. "Oh its ok, I love dogs." I said and Koyuki let the dog go and I got a face full if kisses. The dog did stop and lay down.

"So you think you're up to going to school today?" asked Koyuki

"Yah I guess I'll try."

I got up and almost collapsed. Koyuki caught me and laid me back on the couch.

"Are you OK? Was it your ankle?"

I had my eyes shut tight and said "no"

"What's wrong?" he asked me and felt my forehead. "Yami you're burning up. You have to see a doctor. Do you think you can get up?"

I tried but fell.

Koyuki ran out of the room and came back with a blanket. He covered me with it.


	4. School

DISCLAMIER: The poem is an original written by me.

After that I fell asleep. I woke up maybe an hour later.

"Hey there," said Koyuki "The doctor came and said you would be fine. But you have to take this every 4 hours. He pointed to a bottle on the table by the couch.

Koyuki stayed home until I was better. It took about a week.

---------------------------------------------------xp

"Do you think you can go to school today?"

I looked at him half-asleep and nodded. Yawned and rolled off the couch. It took me about 20 minutes to get ready, and then Koyuki and I were off to school.

As we walked I saw a sign on the door of the local club that said "HELP WANTED"

"Hey Koyuki, look." I pointed to the sign. "Do you think they would hire me?"

"I don't see why not. But why do you want a job now?" he stopped and looked at me.

"Well... I just feel like I should pay you back for taking care of me." I said looking down, knowing that he would tell me no.

"Yami, you know you don't have to do that. My mom and I couldn't be happier to have you around. You aren't a burden, no matter what you think. Ok." And he took my chin and lifted my head."

"But..."

He pointed right in my face and said "NO" and we kept walking.

We got to the school and went our separate ways. I walked to my first class, it was my use-to-be art class. Now it's tutoring.

"It's Yami, right?" a young woman asked me as I walked into a very small room with a large table with about 7 chairs around in and a white bored with one black marker and an eraser.

"Yah" I nodded.

"OK so you teachers tell me that your history grade is...well, less than satisfactory." She looked at me and smiled. She motioned for me to sit. I put my bag on the floor and sat.

"I'm Miss. Kyo." She walked over to a bag and pulled out some papers. "OK so I guess we will start with what you are having trouble with so far."

-------------------------------------------------------------------xp

The bell range and I was off to my English.

"Ok class today we will be writing poems, but not just any poems. We will be writing sonnets.

The teacher passed out paper and we all wrote. I was really getting into it. Every one els was just goofing off and not caring. When we were done the teacher told us to pass our poems to the person next to us. I really didn't want to. All the other people would just laugh at mine because I actually tried.

"So, who thinks there partners poem is worth sharing?" the teacher said looking incredibly happy.

About 10 hands went into the air and one of them was the person with my poem, Yuki.

"Yuki," the teacher called on him. "Who's poem do have?"

"Yami's." he said.

"Ok Yami. Why don't you read it aloud to the class."

Yuki handed me my poem back and I, completely reluctantly, walked up to the front of the class and read

"School by Yami Hakumei Pretending to be something your not, Lying about one thing and then another, Then they catch you saying something rotten, And they make stupid jokes about your mother, Acting like the best and trying to be cool, Trying to fit into a cool group, Then you just end up acting like a fool, You can never win or want to give in, We all hide our own selves with a mask, We all have secrets we wont reveal, We all are here to do a different task, All this, how does it make you feel, Living a life in school breaking every rule, We all just act like one big fool."

It was silent for at least 30 seconds. I just stood there with my heads down looking up.

"Yami, that poem was one of the best I have ever head out of one of my students." The teacher said look as if he would cry. The bell rang and the teacher approached me. "Yami could I submit that poem to a contest I just read about. It will be under your name and I a feeling you are going to win." I nodded and walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------xp

The rest of the day was boring. Not much happened the rest of the day.

As I was getting ready to go meet Koyuki.

I ran down to meet Koyuki. He was waiting at the front door

"Koyuki"

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yup let's go."

"Oh do you want to go home first or do you want to go to the club to get the job?" he asked me just as we started walking.

"Umm... We can go home first."

"Ok"

And we continued walking.


	5. The club

"So, do want me to go with you when you go to to club?" asked Koyuki

"Can you come with me?"

"I just offered didn't I?"

I laughed and he smiled at me.

"I'm going to go change and then we can go." I said and walked up stairs.

I looked through my stuff and pulled out a denim mini skirt and a white button down shirt. I put on some sneakers and walked down stairs.

"Ready?" he asked

I nodded and we walked to the club

We walked for maybe 5-10 minutes, when we saw the help wanted sign.

"You ready?"

I gave him a scared look and took a deep breath in.

"You'll do fine...I promise."

I smiled and we walked in.

"I'm going to wait here ok?"

I nodded.

He looked at me and smiled.

I walked up to the counter. The place was empty. Only one person at the bar looked passed out. The bartender saw me and he said, "How can I help you?" he said while checking me out.

"I...umm...I would like to... umm..." I couldn't get it out.

"Hey, there's no need to be nervous. I'm not like that. I didn't mean to come on strong or anything when I came over."

I nodded "Its ok, but id like to apply for a job."

"OK then, was that so hard?"

I laughed and he said "So, would you like to be a dances a singer or a server?"

"Umm I guess a server."

"Well then you got the job. You will work weekend from 5pm to midnight .You start Saturday. Which would be tomorrow."

I smiled "Thank you!"

--------------------------------------------------xp

The next day at 4:30pm, I got ready for work and walked to the club. I walked in and approached the counter. It wasn't busy at all. There were maybe a handful of people there. Some dancing some drinking and some just sitting around talking.

"Hey"

I turned around and the guy who gave me the job was there.

"Hi" I said

"My names Neko. And yours is Yami right?"

I nodded "How..."

"I heard you talking to your boy friend."

"Oh... he's not my boy friend."

"Oh ok...well come with me for a second."

I followed him. We walked behind the bar and through a door, into a room with a desk and files every were.

"Ok. You are actually going to be a bartender, its really the same thing as a server just not as hard."

"OK"

"So here is you uniform and schedule. Any questions?"

"Nope"

"Ok then get started."

I walked out to the bar and there was couple sitting. I walked over "Can I get you two anything?"

The man answered "Two beers please."

"What kind?"

"Bud Light."

"Glass or Bottle?"

"Glasses"

"Coming right up."

I got the drinks ready and handed them to the couple.

"That will be $15 please."

The man took out his wallet and for some reason or another the girl he was with walked away.

"Come here for a second."

I leaned in and he handed me the 15 and then whispered, "When's your shift over?"

I gave him a confused look.

"You me, my house. Do you catch my drift?" and he handed me an extra $20. I put it back down and said, "Umm yah I do but...NO"

"Why?"

"Umm because you're a pig, I have to work and you a life."

He smiled and said "Shin Hana, owner of this bar and you just passed the test. You are now an official employee. I was so confused. Then Neko walked over. "So did she pass?"

Shin nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------xp

I finished work and started walking home. I was so tired. I don't ever remember my walk home.

I got home and I walked in and crashed on the couch. Not seeing Koyuki I had actually fallen on him.

"OH Koyuki I'm so sorry I didn't see you. Are you ok?"

"Yah yah im fine. How was work?"

"Good. Tiring, but not bad" I said as I yawned and laid down on the couch. My head on his lap. We both fell asleep like that. It was the safest I had ever felt in my whole life.


	6. The new me

We were both woken up by Koyuki's mom.

"Hey you two get up. Its past noon. And I have errands for you two."

"Oh fine," said Koyuki patting my head and telling me to wake up.

"Yami, wake up."

"I don't want to."

"But you have too." And I groaned.

Koyuki got up, stood in front of the couch. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up.

"Yami get dressed." He said in a baby type voice

----------------------------------------------------------xp

"OK so she needs Milk, leaks, and fruit of our choosing." Explained Koyuki, as we walked through town.

For some reason that day, I was really happy and zoned out. I would stop and look at random things.

"So what kind of fruit do you want?"

I thought for a moment. "How about some strawberries, and blueberries." I answered Koyuki with a grin on my face. He smiled back and started laughing at me.

I looked at him confused. "What?"

"It's just...I don't know I guess I'm just happy for you."

I gave another confused look.

"Just remembering the first time I met you, you seemed to depressed all the time and now... heh you've changed so much." And he looked down and laughed some more.

I smiled and he looked up and smiled back. He seemed to be crying. I tilted my head and started laughing back at him. Then I grabbed him and have him a friendly hug and we walked shoulder to shoulder the rest of the way.

----------------------------------------------------xp

"So what do you want to do now? My mom said we could drop the stuff at the house and then she told me she wants us out of the house all day."

It was a nice hot day. Abnormally hot for spring. Although it was almost summer. "Umm we could... umm... how about we go to the beach?" I suggested.

"Sounds great. Let us drop this stuff off and get changed into our bathing suits.

It had just crossed my mined... I didn't own a bathing suit.

"Actually I don't want to go to the beach..."

Sounding amused, he said "You don't own a bathing suit... do you?"

I looked down the looked back up and shook my head.

"So lets go get you one." And he pulled me into a shop about 10 yards away from where we were. It was full of all kinds of clothes. He walked me over to the bathing suit area.

"Pick one..." he said moving his hand as if he was telling me to go before him.

"No really it's ok. You don't have to do this." I said taking a step back.

He walked behind me and started pushing me in to the racks. "How about this one?" and he picked up a very bright blue tie-die two piece. I looked at it and said "No"

"Why?"

"It's a two piece."

"They all are..."

I looked around and he was right. There really were only two pieces. "Fine, but I don't want that one. How about..." I looked around for a minute when I saw a two-piece but the bottom was a skirt. It was black with one green stripe through the skirt, and the top was half-green and half-black.

"I'm going to try this one on."

"OK. But you have to come out. I want to see," he said acting very excited, and pushing me into the dressing room.

I changed and walked out feeling very uncomfortable and feeling very self-conscious.

Koyuki turned around, hearing the door shut. His eyes widened "You look great. Yami, to be honest you are quite a cutie in that." As he said this an employee walked into the dressing room and took a through a 'hey baby' kind of look.

"Oh my god I'm changing." I said as he turned a corner.

"Hey that just proved what I just said didn't it." He was yelling through the dressing room door. I walked out and he pulled me towards the register. He bought it for me and we walked home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------xp

"Hey you two. Where have you been, I sent you out almost 2 hours ago." Asked Koyuki mom

"Oh were just took our time and Yami got a swim suit. We are going to go to the beach." Answered Koyuki

"Oh ok. You two have fun now."

We both went and changed. I came down with a t-shirt over my bathing suit. Koyuki laughed at me when I came down.

"I'm a conservative person." I said in a very truthful tone and we left.

We arrived at the beach and Koyuki threw down his things and jumped into the water.

"HEY THE WATER FEELS SO NICE. COME IN.," he yelled.

I dropped my stuff and walked down to the water. It flooded around my feet. It was cold but if felt good against the hot air. I had lost sight of Koyuki as I walked down. I wasn't worried. I just stood there at the waters edge for a few minutes when I felt Koyuki grab me, throw me over his shoulder, and into the water.

I arose from the water coughing and wiping the hair out of my face. Koyuki swam over to me.

He spoke through jerks of laughter "Are you ok?" and laughed some more.

"I-am-going-to-kill-you" and I threw a piece of seaweed in his face.

I swam as fast as I could toward the shore. He caught up to me and lifted me over his head and he lost his balance and fell backwards. I was not expecting that and I took a gulp of the seawater. I emerged from the water, swam back to shore, and lay down on my beach towel. Koyuki came running up the beach. "Hey. You ok?" he asked breathing heavily.

I nodded "I just scared my self. I took a gulp of water." Also, breathing heavily.

"You be alright. Let's just lay here. It's nice, and peace full."

We both just laid there for some time. I fell asleep.


	7. A new romance

I woke up to fined that Koyuki was no longer next to me. Wondering were he was I walked down to the water, he wasn't there, then I heard voices coming from behind a boulder. It sounded like Koyuki and Karei. I was curious to know what they were talking about so I got as close to them as I could with out being scene.

"I'll be friends with who I want Karei. You have no saw in that." Yelled Koyuki.

"But she is such a reject. I am surprised she has not tried to kill you yet. With what happened to her parents and all." Said Karei, in a very stern voice.

"What does that have to do with anything Karei?" said Koyuki dominantly.

I was in a position were I could see them both now.

Karei was giving him a mean look then it changed in to tears. "I miss you. I want you back." She said through tears and she sat in the sand. Koyuki was kneeling by her, whispered something in her ear, and hugged her. I was about to walk away when they started kissing. I took a deep, loud breath in, in shock. Koyuki looked in my direction and I ran towards our stuff. He followed behind me. I couldn't stop crying. I had had feelings for Koyuki since the day he followed me into the woods, and deep down I felt he did to but after seeing that that had changed.

I was running and tripped over a large piece of driftwood. I cut my leg and fell. Koyuki caught up and fell next to me.

"Yami are you ok?" he looked at my leg, which was bleeding.

"I'm fine." I stated trying to hold back tears.

"Yami I now you saw me back there. But she kissed me, I had nothing to do with it. She wanted to get back together. We dated awhile back. But I broke up with her."

I looked up at him. Tears running down my face.

He looked at me. Took my head in his hand and whipped a tear away with his thumb.

"You like me don't you?" he said looking at me a almost motherly way.

I didn't answer.

He pulled me closer, my lips touched his, and his touched mine. He held me for what felt like hours. I loosened his grip around me and said, "I always seem to fined you when you've hurt your self." We both started laughing.

Koyuki grabbed his stuff and mine and he helped me limp home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------xp

The next day we got to school and Karei decided to make the most of what had happened the day before.

"So, Yami. You decided to steel Koyuki from me. Trust me he only likes you because he feels bad for you."

"You'll pay for taking him"

And much more along the lines of that. Every time she passed me in the hallway, she would shoot me an evil glare, and sometimes she would push my books to the floor. I wish she would stop. I'm starting to think me and Koyuki isn't such a good idea. But I want to to be with him...Why does life have to be so complicated sigh


End file.
